


Merino and Oak

by SunderedSunlight (InfernalMachette)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, This is just me being hyper affectionate deal with it babes, theres minor mentions of other characters but i dont wanna tag em
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernalMachette/pseuds/SunderedSunlight
Summary: Holding hands with your boyfriend when you're 43 goddamn years old shouldn't make your heart flutter but it makes Geoff swoon so he desperately wants to treat Ryan well on their anniversary





	Merino and Oak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fruitsmack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitsmack/gifts).



Today was a special day for Geoff, very special indeed. So much so that he got up quietly as early as possible with a silent cheer when he managed to not disturb the delicate slumber of his twitchy boyfriend. Sneaking into the kitchen he went into the meat draw of the fridge pulling out the ingredients he had purchased for breakfast. Eggs, sausage, bacon, the whole works were carefully laid out across the bench and he silently cheered again as none of the packaging made so much as a rustle. He tiptoed back into the hallway and went into the laundry closest to pull out a long box neatly wrapped in tacky skull paper. After much more careful walking around everything was set up and ready to go. Geoff couldn't hold back the happy grin on his face as he went back into the bedroom, only to find the bed empty. His heart sank and his face fell, sighing he sat back down on the bed and considered his options. He had tried so hard to be quiet enough to not wake Ryan and he thought he would've noticed the other man getting up if he'd arisen on his own, looking around he confirmed his suspicions that Ryan had snuck out when he saw the bedroom window was open with the curtains fluttering gently in the wind. Getting up again he walked into the lounge only to hear a knock at the door. Who the hell could that be? He walked over to it and opened it to Ryan standing with a sheepish grin and his hands behind his back.

"Hey asshole you were supposed to be in bed still, what are you doing in front of me?" Ryan chuckled flashing his teeth  
"I know I figured as much, but I couldn't help myself I got too excited so I decided to go for a morning jog." He was wearing a clean short sleeves button down, the nice jeans Meg had given him as a birthday present and dress shoes. Geoff raised a skeptical eyebrow and put a hand on his hip  
"Uhuh. Let me guess you found something on your way home?" He was still in his pj's and hadn't even had a chance to tame his hair yet. Ryan pulled a box with a rose on top of it and his grin turned from sheepish to shit eating.  
"You know me so well." Geoff rolled his eyes at his boyfriends antics and took the box stepping aside  
"Well you better come in we've still got breakfast to cook together." Ryan did so pressing a kiss to his cheek as he moved into the kitchen grabbing the apron from the bench. They worked together in harmony, shifting around each other and handing over tools with ease built by years of coexistence. Pecks were pressed to cheeks and hands brushed hips, waists in fluid motions. It was almost a dance, set to the timing of bacon spitting and the Cat Stevens album Geoff had set to play over their sound system.  
"Did you have a nice morning run dear?" Geoff hummed as he laid slices of brioche in the bacon fat  
"Yes, it was rather uneventful but I did stop at Gavins on the way here to say good morning."  
Ryan rested his chin on his shoulder and held his hips  
"Oh? How is the little bastard? I hope you didn't get a eyeful of some other man's dick, those lads so careless." Ryans chuckle rumbled in his chest against Geoffs back  
"No I think Michael and Jeremy weren't there last night and Gavin had advanced warning. Wouldn't matter even if I did I only have eyes for one ass." Geoff felt a light pat on the butt in question and snorted rolling his eyes

"Must you always be so cheesy?"  
"Uh bup nuh, you asked for it this time you have to face your decisions here sir." Geoff laughed in response plating their food

"So I kept my day open like you asked, what plans do you have for me after breakfast Mr Haywood?" He turned handing over his plate and started walking to the breakfast island  
"Oh ho you're not finding out that easy, you'll just have to wait and see. You're going to need to wear jeans and a biking jacket though."  
Eyebrows were raised as Geoff slipped half his egg into his mouth, he chewed thoughtfully  
"We going to go out on the town then. Should we open presents after breakfast?" He received a nod in reply, Ryan had shovelled half his breakfast in his mouth already, forever the gentleman. His cheeks were charmingly full and his mouth was a mess of yolk, bacon grease and toast crumbs, Geoff laughed wiping the corner of his mouth with his thumb and going back to eating.

They were sitting on the couch now, Geoff handed over the long box and sat with his hands clasped in front of his mouth grinning. Ryan laughed sliding one of his many knives under the tape  
“You’re cute.”  
“What for being excited about seeing you lose your shit over my absolutely awesome present?”  
“That exactly-” It was a replica of Macbeth’s sword down to the chips on the blade. Ryan whistled and stood up to swing it around testing its balance  
“Geoff you’re too much.” He picked him up off the couch lifting him slightly into the air, which was met with enthusiastic giggles  
“I told you it was awesome, can I go now?” The other box was handed over and immediately ripped open in a flurry of cardboard, wrapping paper and more laughter, then awed silence. With care the contents were laid out across the lounge floor and Geoff looked up with a look of shock on his face.  
“How did you find all these?”  
“Extensive research and some possibly slightly minor heists conducted with the lads.” There was a squeal and Ryan grunted as he caught Geoff, Hitchcock's [i]The Birds[/i] in collectors edition film reel, original script and a blue ray for actual consumption laid on the ground.  
“And you call me too much love.”  
“I think we’re about as extra as each other dear. Now get dressed we’ve still got places to be.”

The rest of the day was a rush, from chucking bricks and molotovs at a abandoned corporate warehouse in their grubby jackets. Walking through the park holding hands and mumbling sweet nothings about the weather eating hotdogs for lunch. Sitting in a five star restaurant in a private section staring out across Los Santos. It was far too much for any normal human, Geoff thanked the moon and the stars that him and Ryan wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just write a really cheesy tacky fanfic for your friendiversary because the love of your life overwhelms you and that's what I did, enjoy.


End file.
